villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Necross
Necross is the main antagonist of the 2014 French animated fantasy film, Mune: Guardian of the Moon. He was voiced by Eric Herson-Macarel (French version) and Davey Grant (English version). Information Necross was once one of the many guardians of the Sun, a powerful titan strong enough to carry the Sun through the sky on top of a massive walking temple as it moved across the world. During his time as the Sun guardian, however, Necross was infected with a feeling of power and took the Sun for his own, but was banished to the Underworld in exile, where his once kind-hearted personality took a much more sinister turn. Appearance Necross, before becoming corrupt with greed and envy, was a stone-like figure covered in moss with an opening below his left chest plate that spews a constant waterfall. After being corrupted, his entire stone body turned into molten obsidian, with the waterfall replaced with lava. ''Mune: Guardian of the Moon'' Origin Back when Necross was the guardian of the Sun, he attempted to take the Sun for himself and use its power to make himself invincible. While the citizens of the world and the Moon guardian Phospho hid in fear, Xolal, the strongest warrior in the world at the time, defeated Necross and smashed him all the way down to the Underworld with his mallet, insuring Necross would never have another chance to spread the world with darkness again. While Xolal became Necross's Sun guardian predecessor, Necross watched from the shadows with his two imp minions for his chance to once again steal the Sun and spread the world into darkness. Return Necross, upon hearing Xoxal is stepping down for a replacement of the guardian of the Sun, sends his pale snakes to spread darkness in the fairest of hearts. The snakes infect Leyoon, jealous because Mune was mistakenly chosen as the guardian of the Moon instead and seeks off to Sophone, Xoxal's successor for guardian of the Sun, to tell him to scold Mune for accidentally causing the Moon Temple to mess up its orbit, allowing Necross's imp henchmen Mox and Spleen to sneak aboard the Sun Temple and steal the Sun, sending the world into an eternal night. Necross then begins to slowly absorb the energy off of the Sun into himself, satisfying himself with both power and eternal darkness. Final Stand, Redemption, and Death Upon arriving at Necross's lair, Sophone and Mune distract Necross and defeat the imps and Glim revives the Sun by blowing on it, only to melt as her body was made of wax. The revived Sun and Moon give Sophone and Mune magical powers, allowing Sophone to overpower Necross and Mune to send him to sleep with his powers. In the Dreamworld, Mune pulls out a massive pale snake from Necross's wound and destroys it, causing Necross to regain his appearance before getting corrupt with envy. Necross, fully redeemed, passes away and joins the other former Sun and Moon guardians by becoming one with the Earth. With the effects Necross caused gone, the Sun and Moon return to their normal positions in the sky, the imps turn into flowers, and Mune is able to rebuild Glim. Trivia * Davey Grant, the English voice of Necross, also voiced Phospho and a villager in Sohone's village. * He is similar to Te Ka from Moana. **Both had a lush green appearances before they were corrupted. **Both became lava monsters after they were corrupted. **Both were purified during the climax and later became a land mass. Gallery Necross.png|Necross explaining his plan to his imp minions. NecrossGood.png|Necross in Phospho's flashback. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Brutes Category:Dark Forms Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:God Wannabe Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Successful Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Power Hungry